A New City
by jrfan98
Summary: Meet Richard Wilkes, a seventeen year old boy from New York. When he gets in an accident involving a train he blacks out and awakens in a strange city. Will he be able to get home or will he be an anthropomorphic fox for the rest of his life? Read to find out.
1. Introduction

**Hey, welcome to my first Zootopia fanfic. Let me clarify that I am an amateur when it comes to writing, so don't be surprised to find mistakes. Anyway I hope you all enjoy my story; and if you don't please tell me why. If you do enjoy it, also let me know why for I would love to hear from my readers. Enjoy the story and God Bless!**

Introduction

My name is Richard Wilkes. I am seventeen years old and I always made fun of animated movies that had talking animals, but never did I think of the repercussions. Then again, how could there be?! They're fictional movies for crying out loud! Or are they? This situation, if you would like to call it that, has me addled. Who in their right mind would've thought I would end up here after death? But here is the problem, I didn't die, there's no way I could have.

Now, I may seem insane, but I know without a shadow of a doubt I'm not dead. I was studying medicine in my other world and was taught what it takes for people to die. I know my accident didn't meet the requirements. A broken arm, a concussion, maybe even a lost limb could have been the result, but not death. I remember every detail from the time I blacked out to now. The only thing I don't remember is the time between when I passed out from the accident and when I woke up in an alley in this new place.

Speaking of the accident, I should tell you what happened. I boarded the train with my friends; they were talking about a movie called "Zootopia", a new and extremely corny talking animal movie, which was coming at the end of the week. I distinctly remember the station and train number-Central Station and Train 34. The train accelerated at high speeds and I could see we were zipping through New York like an Olympic athlete in the one-hundred meter dash. Suddenly, screams of fear came from the car in front of us and I heard people crying, we had flown off of the tracks! I can also recall lying in the ditch, not feeling any pain at all, although I was pinned down by a piece of the train, which was now in flames. I felt very sleepy and awoke in this strange world. Anyway, here is my experience in this new world.


	2. Where Am I?

CHAPTER 1: WHERE AM I?

I awoke on what I thought to be asphalt. I opened my eyes and immediately noticed something felt…different. I noticed upon standing up that I was in an alley, so I walked over and sat on a trash can to gather my thoughts. My head was pounding with pain, I pulled out my cell phone, which was surprisingly still intact, and tried calling my mom. That's when I noticed something and a switch was flipped in my head. My hands weren't hands, they were…paws? I took a second look and sure enough, two orange paws had taken the place of my hands. I panicked and ran around looking for a mirror. I found a cracked one next to a dumpster and looked into it.

"What the-," was the only words that could escape my mouth.

The reflection that I saw was not me; in fact it wasn't even human! It was a fox wearing my red and black striped polo and my jeans. The fox wasn't wearing shoes so it did lack my cowboy boots, but other than the boots, it was wearing the clothes I wore when the train wrecked.

"It can't be…" I muttered.

I also noticed when I talked it talked and said the same words. I guess with my adrenaline rush my rational thinking took longer to work, but when it did I realized I was the fox. I touched my face and could feel fur and whiskers. I touched my pointed ears to confirm they were actually there. It was all real. I knew it couldn't be a dream because I could feel everything. I come to realize that when I am dreaming I can't feel any form of pressure or pain, but I could definitely feel pain right now. I ran out of the alley and looked around. I noticed I was in a big city similar to New York and that I was in a part of the city similar to Times Square. Then I noticed the people, or should I say animals. There were sheep, giraffes, rhinos, hippos, mice, rabbits, tigers, lions, wolves, and just about every other animal you could think of. Here is where things get strange (as if they aren't already). The animals were wearing clothes! Shirts, pants, dresses and suits you name it, they were wearing it. The animals also walked on two feet.

"Something wrong kid?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to see a wolf wearing a police officer uniform. So the animals can talk too.

"N-no sir," I said nervously.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he laughed.

"No, I'm fine," I said, "I do have one question though."

"What's that?"

"Where am I?"

He looked at me with a strange expression and doubled over in laughter.

"You're a riot kid," he said wiping a tear from where he laughed so hard away.

He looked at me and saw I had a serious expression on my face.

"Y-you're serious?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Well, you're in Zootopia."

I nearly had a heart attack.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Zootopia," he said, clearly becoming annoyed, "You're in Zootopia."

I started laughing hysterically.

"Are you sure you're okay kid?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not okay. This can't be real! Animals don't talk, drive cars, walk on two legs, and wear clothes. I ain't an animal either! I am a human! I am from New York and have friends named Ben and Jerry," I started laughing again.

The wolf got on his radio, "Dispatch this is officer McCann. We have a 5150 here and I'm going to detain the subject for questioning."

"10-4 officer McCann, what species?" his radio responded.

"Fox," he said.

"10-4."

"Alright buddy come with me," the officer said putting handcuffs on me.

I sat in the back of his police cruiser as he drove to the police station. He pulled in front of the station and opened my door and guided me inside. We were greeted by a rather large Cheetah and I could see the name "Clawhauser" on his desk.

"Oh, is this that guy you radioed about, officer McCann?" he said.

"It is Clawhauser," officer McCann said, "What cell are we putting him in?"

"I believe cell one is open," Clawhauser said.

"Thanks Ben," the wolf said guiding me to the cell block, "We'll come get you in a few minutes so you can give us some information."

The officer led me into a cell, took my cell phone, and removed my cuffs.

"Just sit tight until we come to get you," the wolf said.

"Where else am I going to go," I said.

He slid the cell door closed and walked away. The cell was small and had a bed, toilet, and a sink. I was pacing around the cell to regain my composure when a large bull and two other wolf police officers walked to my cell and unlocked it.

"Come with us," said the bull, his nametag said "Bogo".

"Yes sir," I said walking towards them.

They took me to a room that had a table, a few chairs, and a large mirror, which I knew was a one-way window. Bogo walked in with some papers and a briefcase which contained fingerprint materials.

"All right," said the bull in a deep British accent, "What's your full name?"

"Richard Leonardo Wilkes," I said nervously.

"Date of birth?"

"December eighth nineteen-ninety-eight."

"Where do you live?"

"2347 Riverside Dr. New York, NY 10025."

"Don't play games with me kid!" the bull yelled at me.

"But I really am from New York," I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"McCann said you were crazy, and he was right! I'm going to take your paw-print now."

The bull placed my paw in the ink and put each finger on the fingerprint sheet.

"Alright," he said, "Where are you really from?"

"New York City in the Untied States of America," I said.

"That's it!" he stood up, "I'm calling in a psychiatrist to evaluate you."

He stomped out of the room. Officer McCann the other wolf officer took me back to my cell.

"Please!" I yelled down the cell block, "Someone has to believe me!"

My cries were responded to by someone saying, "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

I sat on my bed and cried. A few hours passed and my cell door slid open and a polar bear walked in. He was wearing a suit.

"Mr. Wilkes?" he asked.

"Yes," I said sniffling and wiping a tear away.

"I'm doctor Parson. I'm a psychiatrist and I'm here to evaluate you mental condition."

"Okay."

He asked me a series of questions and had me tell the story of how I got here.

"So you think you're a species called a 'human' from the city of 'New York'?" he asked.

"I don't think, I know," I said.

"Interesting," he said writing down notes on a piece of paper.

Bogo walked into my cell, "How is it going Dr. Parson?" he asked.

"Other than the fact he thinks he is a fictional creature, he is fine. I believe you should release him at once," the bear said.

"Fine," Bogo said, "I'll prepare the release papers and get his things."

"Thanks Mr. Bogo," I said.

He scoffed and walked away. I walked out to the reception area and was greeted by the large cheetah.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Crazy," the Cheetah laughed at his own joke, "You know we don't see many foxes around here. In fact, you're the second one I know."

This struck me as strange. You would think in a city of animals that foxes would be one of the more common species

"Who's the other?" I asked.

"His name is Nick Wilde, he is an officer here."

Bogo walked in and handed me a bag with my cell phone in it. I pulled it out to check for messages…I had none.

"Sign this release paper and you're free to go," Bogo said.


	3. A Place To Stay

CHAPTER 2: A PLACE TO STAY

After signing the papers I walked outside. Suddenly my stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten all day. I pulled out my wallet, which contained a hundred dollars and looked for a restaurant. I found one called "Big Jim's B-B-Q" and walked inside. I saw a sign that said "seat yourself" so I did. I sat next to a window and a waiter, who was a black panther, approached me.

"Good evening sir. What would you like to drink," she said.

"I'll have water please," I said.

"Okay, here is a menu and I'll be back with your drink in a few minutes."

I studied the menu and decided to go with the "Smoked Half Chicken". The server brought me my drink and took my order. I tried to call my mom…no answer. Two police officers walked in, a female rabbit and a male fox.

"You'll love this place carrots," the fox said to the rabbit, "Best ribs in town."

"Remember Nick, I don't eat meat?" she said.

"Then you're sure to love their veggies," he said.

I remembered what officer Clawhauser said about a fox named Nick being a police officer and wondered if this was the same guy. They took a seat in the booth next to me. I got an odd stare from the rabbit, probably because I looked and smelled pretty rough between the sweat stains and tears on my shirt. The fur on top of my head was probably messy too. The rabbit began to whisper to the fox who was looking at me and he nodded.

"Hey," he said to me.

I nodded to him and went about my business. I overheard them talking about me.

"He looks young," the rabbit said.

"He looks like he's been through you know where and back," the fox said.

"He's probably all alone, he looks sad. Let's invite him to sit with us," the rabbit said.

"Hey kid," the fox said to me, "Why don't you sit with us?"

It was the first bit of kindness anyone had shown me since I've been here. I walked over and sat down next to the fox. The way their faces looked confirmed my foul smell.

"I know I smell like I swam in the sewer, but I've had a rough day," I said.

"That's no problem honey," the rabbit said, "What's your name?"

"Richard Wilkes, but you can call me Ritchie," I said.

"My name is Judy Hopps," the rabbit said.

"And I'm Nicholas Wilde, but you can call me Nick," the fox said, mimicking me.

Our orders were ready at the same time and we had dinner together. We talked as we ate.

"So," Nick said to me while swallowing his food, "Where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You would probably take me back to the police station for being insane," I said.

"You've been at the police station today?" Judy said.

"Yeah, officer McCann arrested me because he thought I was 'Mentally unstable' when I told him where I'm from, but Dr. Parson proved I was sane," I said to her.

"No wonder you've had a rough day," Nick said.

"Please tell us where you're from," Judy said.

"Okay, if you promise not to arrest me," I said.

"I promise," she said.

"Brace yourselves," I began, "I am from a place called New York City in the United States of America."

Both Nick and Judy gave me blank stares; I could tell they didn't believe me.

"Never heard of it," Nick said, returning to the ribs on his plate.

"So you're new to Zootopia?" Judy said.

"You could say that," I said.

"Do you like it?" Judy asked.

I had to admit, what I had seen of Zootopia was very nice, "I love it," I said.

"I'm glad, one more question," Judy said, "How old are you?

"Seventeen." I replied.

We finished our plates and Nick ordered us some dessert: a carrot cake for Judy, blueberry pie for himself, and chocolate cake for me. He paid for my meal and we walked out to the police cruiser.

"Tell us where you are staying kid and carrots and I will give you a lift," Nick said.

"I don't have a place to stay," I sighed.

Nick thought for a minute and said, "You can stay with me if you'd like."

"You would do that for me?" I said.

"Sure."

I could see Judy was smiling at Nick.

"Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this," I said.

"It's no problem, we'll stop on the way home and rent a movie if you'd like."

"Sounds great, could we also stop and get me some new clothes? I have money and can pay for them."

"We sure can," Nick said, "Let's head back to the station and get my car first though."

Judy and Nick climbed in the front of the car and I sat in the back.

"Why don't we put on some music," Judy said, "Here we go."

A song that I was familiar with came on the radio. The swinging saxophone and drums told me it was jazz.

"I know this song!" I exclaimed, "That's the Dave Brubeck Quartet's 'Take Five'!"

"The song is called 'Take Five' but it's by the Dave Mongoose Quartet," Nick said, "Let's listen to this instead," he said changing the station.

Another familiar song appeared and Nick started bobbing his head and singing along.

"Well I'm, hot blooded, check it and see. I've got a fever of a hundred and three…," Nick sang, he was surprisingly good, and Judy laughed.

"That's 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner," I said.

"No sweetheart," Judy said, "That's 'Hot Blooded' by Burrower."

It's crazy! The animals have the same songs, but different people who sing them. We pulled into the police station and got out of the car.

"Ritchie," Nick said to me, "I'm going to go in here and change. I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll go get some clothes for you."

"Okay," I said.

A few minutes later, Nick emerged from the police station wearing a green Hawaiian short sleeve shirt, a red and indigo striped tie, and a pair of khakis.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said.

We went to Nick's red convertible. I sat in the passenger seat and Nick got behind the wheel and applied a pair of sunglasses. He turned the key and the car started and made a very pleasant sound.

"This car is amazing," I said.

"Thanks," he said, "Watch this."

"He pushed a button and two cup holders appeared out of the dashboard.

"Aw, that's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Let's listen to Gazelle," he said while turning on the CD player.

Nick pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. The next thing I know we were at a place called "Targoat" which I recognized to be the Zootopian version of "Target".

"Here we are," Nick said, turning off the car, "Let's go get you some clothes."

We walked in and Nick went to look at CDs I made my way to the clothes. I picked out a bright purple polo, a black polo, a pair of khakis, and a pair of jeans. Then I got undershirts and underwear. Nick came back with a stack of CDs.

"Nice looking clothes you got there. Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah, what kind of CDs did you get?" I asked him.

"Classic Country, Punk Rock, Smooth Jazz, and Disco."

"That's a pretty strange play list."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

We paid for our things and stopped by a "Blue Box"-Zootopian equivalent of a Red Box- and headed to Nick's apartment.

We drove to a nicer part of town and stopped in front of an apartment complex.

"We're here," Nick said while exiting his car.

We took an elevator to the third floor and went to room 2302. Nick fumbled with his keys for a minute and he finally found the right one and unlocked the door. His apartment was gorgeous. It was newly remodeled and had all new appliances, except for an old stereo console in the back corner.

"What's up with that stereo?" I asked Nick.

"That was my mother's. I remember many nights when I would sit around listening to my mom's record collection," he said.

"Does it work?" I asked.

"Nah, it quit a long time ago and when you turn it on it makes a bad humming noise. I just keep it around as a decoration," he said.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Go ahead."

I guess I should mention I was into vintage electronics back in my old world, I actually owned a stereo repair business. I walked to the console and opened the lid. The brand on it was a "Rec-O-Phone" a brand only in Zootopia.

"Did you say it hummed when you turn it on?" I asked.

"Yes sir," Nick said.

"Can I take the back off?"

"Go ahead."

I opened the back of the unit and found the filter capacitor. A filter capacitor takes the humming out of audio equipment. If these go bad you get a humming noise.

"Here is your problem," I said to Nick, "The filter capacitor is bad."

"What's that?" Nick asked.

I explained the purpose of a filter capacitor to him.

"Let me see...the capacitor is a 90 micro-farad at 120 volts. Do you have one of those?" I asked Nick.

"Kid, I don't even know what a 'Micro-Ferret' is. So no, I do not have one," he said.

"Where is the nearest electronics warehouse?"

"There's a Shack-O-Radios a few blocks over. We'll go there tomorrow and get that part you need."

I replaced the stereo back against the wall and Nick and I sat down to watch TV. Eventually, Nick fell asleep on the couch. He snored loudly and a stream of drool fell from his mouth, went down his neck, and made a dark spot on his shirt. I snickered at this before I found a spare bedroom and fell into a deep sleep on the bed.


	4. Dark Side Of The Moon

**Here is chapter 3 of "A New City" I plan to update this story once a week from now on. I hope you guys enjoy. As always, drop a review and God Bless!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

I awoke to the delightful smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"Mom's making pancakes today! Yes!" I said jumping out of bed.

I ran into the kitchen to find Nick and I almost shrieked. I forgot about yesterday's events.

"Morning Richie," Nick said to me.

"Morning," I sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"I just miss my mom…."

"Hey, don't worry buddy, we'll find your mom," Nick said as he walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I forced a smile at him and he went back to making his pancakes.

"Here you go," he said while reaching me a couple, "These will cheer you up."

They tasted exactly like my mom's pancakes. The mere thought of my mom made a tear sting my eye and apparently Nick noticed because he came over and embraced me. I lost it and began to sob into his shirt. After he let go, I saw my tears and snot all over his police shirt.

"Sorry," I sniffed.

"It's fine, I just have to change now," Nick chuckled as he walked to his bedroom to change his shirt.

He walked back out with a new shirt and fifty bucks. He handed me the money.

"That's for the stereo. Buy whatever you need to fix it at the 'Shack-O-Radios' a few blocks down. There's food in the kitchen so eat whatever you like. I have to go, but I'll be back around five," Nick said.

"Thanks," I said and Nick left.

I sat around his apartment and watched TV until noon. I decided to go to the parts store to buy the capacitors. I grabbed the money and walked out of the building and went down a few blocks until I found the "Shack-O-Radios" and walked inside. I walked in and an employee greeted me.

"Welcome to 'Shack-O-Radios'! Can I help you?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for capacitors," I said.

"Aisle five," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

I found the part and then I bought a soldering iron, some solder, and a bottle of grease. I paid for my items and walked back to Nick's apartment. I found a screwdriver and removed the back of the stereo. I removed the amplifier and took it to the table and plugged in the soldering iron. I replaced the capacitor and hooked everything back up. I turned the stereo on and rubbed my finger against the record player needle, sound came from it. I greased the record player so it would run smoothly and re-assembled everything. I looked for a record to play, but Nick had apparently put them up somewhere. So, I plundered around his apartment until I found them stuck in the top of a closet. I pulled the box down and thumbed through them. Most of them were artists I've never heard of, but then I stumbled upon something. A black album cover with a prism.

"No. Way…" I muttered.

I pulled the record out of it's sleeve and read the label. It said "Pink Floyd Dark Side Of The Moon". It was an album from my world! I rushed over to the record player and placed the record on it. The sound of the album came through the speakers perfectly, much to my relief. To be completely honest, I was more glad to hear the Pink Floyd album because Pink Floyd is from my world and Nick had to get it from somewhere. I would most certainly be asking him about it.

 **(Time Skip To When Nick Arrives Home From Work)**

Nick walked through the door of his apartment. As soon as he walked in I pushed the start button on the stereo. When Nick heard it, his eyes lit up like the sky. He rushed over to it and touched it to make sure it was real. I could have swore that I saw a tear in Nick's eye.

"Nick, are you crying?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that you fixed this. It means a lot being my mother's and all," Nick said.

"It was easy, plus it gave me something to do today," I said.

"Thank you Richie," Nick said.

"I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Where did you get this album?"

I gave the Pink Floyd album to Nick.

"All the records were my mother's. She done a lot of traveling before I was born and I guess she got it on one of her trips," Nick said.

"This album is from my world!" I told Nick.

"What?"

"This was recorded at Abbey Road Studio in the United Kingdom. Have you every heard of the United Kingdom?"

"I can't say that I have."

"There's your proof that I'm not from here."

"Okay, I need to call Judy."


	5. Hey Guys

Hey guys, I regret to inform you that all of my stories will be put on hold until further notice. I am suffering from writer's block, art block, and any other block you can think of. It has been a rough few days and I am kinda depressed. As for the stories, I can't really tell when I'll be updating them because I don't know. I am really sorry guys and if you have any further questions you can contact me via PM. God Bless!


End file.
